Faith, Daughter of the Confederacy
by Gini Justice
Summary: Jasper Whitlock had a young bride named Faith Marie Kilday. After he was changed, he went to see his wife. One hundred and forty five years later, a mysterious woman who resembles Faith moves to Forks. Better summary inside. PS: Alice can't see her!
1. Chapter 1

Faith, Daughter of the Confederacy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Faith is my creation, though. The rest were created by the brilliant Stephanie Meyer who brought us one of the greatest love stories of our generation.**_

_**This is my first fan fiction ever published so don't be too hard on it! Please read and review!**_

Summary: Jasper Whitlock had a young bride named Faith Marie Kilday. She was half Scotch Irish and half Cherokee Indian. After he was changed, he went to see his wife, but he miraculously did not feed on her. He made love to her one more time before he left with Maria to create the deadly newborn armies that ripped apart the Southern covens. One hundred and forty-five years late, a mysterious woman who resembles Faith moves to Forks, Washington. Who is she? Why does Jasper keep following her? Why does Alice have trouble seeing her? And why does she growl when she's angry and want to bite when she's attacked? And why is her blood so weak?

**Prologue**

_**Texas 1865….**_

I thirsted for human blood. I must feed before I saw her tonight. I could not risk harming her. I was past my one year mark as a vampire, so the bloodlust wasn't overpowering anymore. I had to see her one more time. My lovely wife, Faith Marie. She was my little Scotch Irish spitfire. She was also my Cherokee squaw. I loved her, and I need to see her once more. She believed I was dead along with thousands of young Confederate soldiers. I would just check to see if she was okay, and then I would leave without letting her see me. She didn't need the pain of seeing what I had become.

I scaled the wall to the balcony in front of our bedroom. There she sat on the bed. She had lost weight, and she had been crying. I sighed heavily, and she turned toward the window and gasped.

"Jasper? Is that you my love?" she cried.

I started to leave. I knew I should. It was too dangerous for me to be around her, but something in her voice stopped me. I walked into the room and took her in my arms.

"Oh, Jasper…"

"Faith…"

**Chapter 1**

_**Forks, Washington 2011**_

Jasper's POV

It was another cloudy day in Forks. I was out hunting. I had not turned my senses to hunting yet because I was still too close to town. That's when I caught a scent I hadn't smelled in almost 145 years. However, there was something off about it. I decided to forgo hunting and follow the scent.

I ran along the edge of the forest and arrived at a small house close to Chief Swan's. That's when I saw her.

She was standing in the front lawn ordering mover's around. She was beautiful. She looked almost exactly like my Faith, but her skin was paler, her face slightly more round, and her eyes were brown instead of ice blue. She almost seemed shorter as well.

"Faith, where do you want Marie's room to be?" a woman said holding a box that contained what appeared to be baby things.

"The room next to the master bedroom. I want to make sure she's close to me, " Faith said.

Well, she wasn't my Faith, but she was so like her it was frightening. She picked up her baby then, and the baby's eyes really startled me. They were the same as my Faith's eyes, a mixture of ice blue and violet. They were shaped the same as well. It was shocking.

"Is she taking to breastfeeding, yet?" Faith's mother asked.

"No, I just can't get her to do so. She just ends up biting me. It's so weird that she had three teeth already when she was born, and they are so sharp. The doctor finally told me to put her on formula, so I've started her on Good Start, " Faith said.

Sharp teeth? The child couldn't be more than a couple of months old. How strange.

"It's good to see you getting a little color back. I was afraid you were never going to bounce back after Marie's birth. You already have a low iron count, that when you lost all that blood…" the mother left off.

"The iron supplements are helping a lot. The doctor did say that I might need another transfusion since my blood isn't regenerating like it should. I'll go see the base doctor in a few days to have it checked out," Faith answered.

Blood issues? This was all strange.

My phone vibrated then. I looked down and saw that it was Alice.

"Yes, darling?" I answered.

"Jasper? Thank goodness! You disappeared from my visions about 20 minutes ago, and I've been calling you ever since. What's going on?" my beautiful little pixie asked.

"Disappeared? Are you sure? I'm fine, honey. I just saw someone I thought I remembered," I answered her.

"Who, Jasper? Who did you see? Where are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm in the woods not far from Charlie's. And, Alice, it's Faith. I swear I thought I saw Faith," I told her.

"I'll be there in five," she said.

I turned back to where the girl who looked like my Faith was feeding the small baby. She seemed worried about something.

I felt a slight breeze behind me and felt Alice's presence. She looked where my eyes were and gasped. She had seen the tintype I still had of my first wife. She couldn't believe it either.

"Do you think she's a relative of Faith's?" Alice asked.

I was still staring at the girl. The resemblance was amazing. I stood there for hours, Alice by my side. Her mother left to catch a plane back to Tennessee, where the girl was from. I wondered where the baby's father was. I wondered about both the girl's and her daughter's blood problems.

Night fell. I could tell that Faith was having trouble getting the baby to feed. She seemed at her wits end. She began talking to the crying infant.

"Baby, why won't you eat? We've got to get you to gain some weight, baby. Oh, what cant I do?" Faith asked the empty space.

Alice stood by me. I could feel the worry coming off of her. I wanted to tell her I was fine, but I knew I wasn't. However, Alice comes first in my world.

"Alice, I'm fine. There's nothing I can do here, so let's go home," I told her.

She smiled at me, and we turned and headed home. Now was not the time to look for answers. Faith needed time to settle in.

_**Author's Note: I hoped you liked it! The next chapter will be in Alice's point of view, and we'll start learning some of the secrets surrounding Faith in chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Faith, Daughter of the Confederacy**

**Chapter 2**

**Alice's POV**

Oh, Jasper. How can I tell you how worried I am? I still can't clearly see your future, and yours is the only one I can always see. Encountering this girl has completely changed the course of our lives. Who is she? Why does she resemble your human wife? I'm trying to see his future, but it's all blank. How is this girl blocking me? Or is it even her?

We arrived home, and everyone could tell we were distracted. My head was pounding from trying to see and not being able to. Jasper was pacing around trying to take care of me. Maybe if I go see Jacob, my head will stop pounding. Then I will be able to see clearer later. At least I hope so.

"Bella, is Jacob around?" I asked.

Everyone kind of looked at me funny then. Jasper was concerned, but I could still tell that his mind was on the girl.

"He's upstairs, Alice. Renesmee's showing him how much Portuguese she's learnt," Bella answered.

I floated upstairs and found Renesmee talking fluently in perfect Portuguese. Jake was laughing hysterically.

"Nessie, you know I'm still way behind you. I don't understand half of what you say," Jacob laughed.

"Jakie, you're silly. You understand at least half of what I say, " Nessie said switching back to English.

I laughed then, and they turned to see me. Renesmee flew into my arms and gave me a hug. She was almost the size of a six year old, even though she was only 2. Jacob looked at me and saw immediately that my face was strained.

"Nessie, go show Aunt Rose your progress, honey," Jake said.

Renesmee gave us both a kiss and ran downstairs to show Rosalie her progress. Jake came over to me and pulled me towards the window seat. It was barely big enough for the two of us since he was so huge, but my headache was beginning to recede.

"Hey, Shortie, what's got your head pounding? I haven't seen you like this since before Nessie was born," Jake asked.

"I can't really talk about it, but Jasper's future disappeared today, and I still can't see it," I said.

"Wow, that's crazy. What do you think it means?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, Jacob. I don't know…."

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update this, but Window's last live update totally messed up my security certificates and my anti-virus software went crazy. I know this one was short, but the next chapter will be up tomorrow. I didn't want to post them in the same day. Chapter 3 will show a little family history from Faith and will be in both Faith and Edward's point of view. Please Read and Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Faith, Daughter of the Confederacy**

**Chapter 3**

**Faith's POV**

I don't know what to do. She's running a high fever again, and she won't eat. She's not gaining weight. Oh, my little Marie. What can I do for you? I'm so tired. Oh, Colin, I think our baby is dying, and you are out in the Pacific. I wish you were here with me.

_~Baby Marie goes slack then. She appears not to be breathing~_

"Marie! Marie! Please wake up! Cry for mommy, baby," I scream as I grab my keys and Marie's baby bag and head towards the car.

I dial my cell phone as I strap Marie into her car seat.

"911 emergency. What's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Yes, my baby girl isn't breathing properly. I'm headed to Forks Hospital right now," I say.

"Where are you coming from, mamm? Could you give me some details about your child?" the operator asked.

I told her where I was coming form and Marie's medical history. She said that someone would be waiting for us at the hospital.

I drive straight up to the emergency room doors and immediately unstrapped Marie. I rush through the doors, and I'm met immediately by a doctor.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. Is this Marie?" he asks as he takes Marie form my arms.

"Yes, please help us," I beg him.

"I'll do my best, mamma," Dr. Cullen says

I watch as Dr. Cullen works over my baby. They end up having to intibate, and then they take her up to the NICU. Unlike most NICUs each patient has a private room here.

"Mrs. Johnson, could you give me some more background on Marie's medical problems," Dr. Cullen asks.

"She's had trouble gaining weight. My doctor in Tennessee told me to start her on an iron enriched baby formula two weeks ago. It seemed to help when she would actually feed, but getting her to eat is almost impossible. It's like she doesn't' like food. Plus she runs a constant fever. I did that as well, but it didn't start until I was 3 months old. Her previous doctor also thinks she has an iron deficiency. What do you think is wrong with her, Dr. Cullen?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Johnson. I'll need to run a few more tests," he answers.

I began to feel woozy then. Oh, no! Not now! Stupid weak bold. Oh, Marie! Mommy's sorry. I think I'm going to faint.

Somewhere in the back of mind I registered someone catching me and someone saying,

"Jasper what are you doing here…"

Everything goes black then.

**Edward's POV**

We had all followed Jasper when he burst out of the house earlier. He had been listening to Carlisle's scanner, and then he had madly run out. We had ended up at the hospital.

The thoughts around me were bombarding my brain in a swift, crazed onslaught. Who was this girl that was causing so much commotion?

_Oh, my darling, Faith. What has become of you-_Jasper

Faith? As in Jasper's human wife? The one who has been dead for more than 140 years? What in the world?

_She certainly is a dead ringer for Jasper's first wife. The eyes are different and the face slightly rounder. Why can't I see anything about her? And why is Jasper's future suddenly hazy-_ Alice

Wow! Alice can't see the girl's future or Jasper's anymore. That's crazy! Who is that girl? Maybe I can hear her thoughts.

The girl is unconscious so it was harder to get a clear read on her mind. I concentrated on her.

_Oh, Colin, I think I'm really dying this time. My anemia never has been this bad. I'm hoping another transfusion will help. Oh, Colin, why aren't here with me? Why do you have to be overseas right now? Oh, Marie, my poor baby. Oh please let her be okay. When will it ever end? What is wrong with my family? Why do we have all of these diseases related to blood? Marie is much worse than I was as a baby. I at least grew and was healthy outside of a few minor problems. Oh, Marie. My poor baby.-_ Faith

The poor girl. She's alone here. Marie? Huh. I wonder if that's a family name. Wasn't Jasper's wife named Faith Marie Kilday?

_Blood! I need blood!_- Did that just come from the girl?

_Ugh, why am I craving blood? Maybe I'm crazy like Great-great grandmother Marie. I wonder what happened to her. She disappeared right after great granddad Moses turned six. They said she was extremely beautiful, and she never seemed to age. Of course the last picture of her was when she was nineteen. They say she would "see" things. Crazy, no one can see the future. I think I'm really cracking up like the rest of them. Of course, since great-great grandma Marie, only the men have been crazy. Maybe it's a dormant gene. I hope my baby won't get any of our family's insanity. Oh, Marie. Momma's trying to get back to you.-_ Faith

"Carlisle," I began, "Do you think Faith maybe the descendent of a hybrid?"

Everyone turned their heads towards me then. I didn't have to be able to read their minds to sense the shock and hear their questions.

"Edward, that's an interesting theory. What makes you think so?" Carlisle replied.

"I've been concentrating on her thoughts, and it has been quite interesting. Seems her great-great grandmother, Marie, was considered a little bit crazy by her family. She ate her food raw, didn't ever seem to age, and disappeared at the age of nineteen when her son, Moses was six. She also seems to be craving blood and there seems to be a history of blood diseases in the family," I told him.

"What!!!" Jasper cried, "You think she's a hybrid's descendent! That could mean…."

"She's your great-great-great granddaughter," Alice finished for Jasper.

This time the shock was amazing. Jasper could have a daughter out there somewhere, and the girl and her infant were more than likely his descendents.

_Oh, Jasper…-_Alice

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been swamped with homework and when I have been writing it's been mostly for my companion story, **_**Leah, Daughter of Wolves**_**. I've had a little bit of writer's block with this one. I'm going to go ahead and post all of the chapters I have so far. I don't know when I'll have any more up because I'm going into midterms, but I plan to do some writing over fall break. I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know it's been awhile, but don't get your hopes up about constant updates. I'm just going to type up what I've written so far, and then finish this story after I finish What? How Did This Happen?. I hope you like the ongoing drama of Jasper's descendents._

**Faith, Daughter of Wolves**

**Chapter 4**

_**Jasper's POV**_

I have a kid out there somewhere. I was almost certain of it. Especially after Carlisle tried a hand at feeding both Faith and Marie blood. It really seemed to help improve their vitals. Marie was even awake and smiling now. Carlisle was allowing me to play with her since she was doing so much better. She was such a beautiful baby. Her hair was blond like mine, but her eyes were my beautiful Faith's. She also seemed to have a very alert look on her face, not quite unlike Nessie's when she was a day old.

Carlisle was doing a DNA analysis on both Faith and Marie. He was also going to compare my DNA to theirs to see if they were my descendents. Still no word from Faith's husband, Colin. Apparently he's a commander in the US Navy and is in the middle of the ocean running on radio silence. That makes me think he may be an intelligence officer. They say there is trouble still brewing with North Korea. I have a feeling nuclear war would end vampire life as well as human. I hope everyone is wrong about North Korea.

Alice ahs rarely left my side since Faith went into a coma. I could tell this was still putting a strain on her. She was still trying to get a vision of our futures. It terrified her not see anything. She couldn't even see herself since her future is entwined with my own. That seemed to ease her worry some. At least our future was together. Her headaches were getting worse as well. Jacob and Seth were taking turns trying to ease her pain. Jacob was really concerned about her. Earlier he had pulled me aside to talk about Alice.

~~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Jasper, can I have a word with you?" Jacob asked after leaving Alice with Seth._

_I had been reluctant to leave faith, but I followed him just outside the door. I could feel the worry and concern coming from him._

"_What is it, Jacob?" I asked._

"_I don't like seeing Alice like this, Jasper. Her pain is so much more than it was before Nessie was born. Seth and I are going what we can, but her worrying isn't helping anything. Her pain just is beyond what we can do for her," Jacob said._

"_What do you want me to do, Jacob? She is my whole world, but if these girls are family, I need to know," I answered him._

"_I know Jasper, but I'm worried what prolonged headaches will do to Alice. I know Carlisle is concerned as well," Jacob said._

_``````````End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

Jacob was right of course. Alice's visions were part of her very soul's makeup. I hated the fact that my having a family was destroying her. But I couldn't turn away now that I had found them. What could I do? Alice was my angel. She had saved me from the darkness. However, Faith and Marie were a connection to my human life.

Carlisle came in then to show me the test results. He looked at me and smiled.

"Congratulations, Jasper. You're a great-great-great-great grandfather. Faith and Marie are your direct descendents," he told me.

"I had pretty much guessed that already, Carlisle. What about their vampire genes? Is that what's effecting their health?" I ask him.

Carlisle pauses for a moment before continuing. He seemed hesitant.

"I can't be sure, Jasper, but that's my theory. I think the fact that they have not fed on blood for generations as caused genetic mutations to occur. This has caused numerous blood and organ problems. I think my treating them with a blood supplemented diet should help. We need to remember to keep all of Jacob and Nessie's descendants on a partial blood diet in the future. Who knows how the shape shifter gene would do if the vamperic gene mutated," Carlisle explained.

"Has anyone been able to reach Faith's mother?" I asked Carlisle.

"No, apparently the number in her medical records seems to no longer be accurate. I'm going to scavenge her car later and try and find her cell phone. The husband still can't be reached either. Jasper, I need to ask you something," Carlisle said.

I could feel the worry and concern emanating from Carlisle. I could also feel resolve.

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked him.

Carlisle hesitated and then began, "It's Alice. I'm afraid of what these headaches will do to her. A vampire's brain is actually quite vulnerable, especially one with a special ability. The fact that an adult vampire can learn and adapt means that it is subject to change. A vampire with a special ability has a brain that works through even more change. Alice is one of the most powerful vampires I've ever encountered. This coupled with the fact that her power is housed in her brain, makes me think she is very vulnerable."

"I know, Carlisle, but how can I choose between them? Alice brought me out of the darkness I was in, but they are the family I never knew. They need help," I answer him.

"I know, Jasper. I know," he says.

I see movement outside the door then. I smell a slightly vamperic smell. I dart out after the girl who had been listening. I'm barely able to catch her. Her eyes are a devastating violet and her hair is a very pale blond. Her features are very feral, but I can hear her heartbeat. She gives me a half smirk then.

"I see you caught me, grandpa," she says.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter for awhile. I'm introducing one of the key players for the whole Daughters series in this chapter. It's short, but there's a lot of information._

**Faith, Daughter of the Confederacy**

**Chapter 5**

_**Jasper's POV**_

I look at her in shock. Grandpa? I'm her grandfather?

"Opps, I guess I let that cat out of the bag! Mom's going to kill me. Good thing I don't have to do what she says anymore. I'm 125 years old. She can't be mad at me for having my own life," the girl rambles on.

I look down at her. She is a short little thing. She does sort of look like me.

"Cound you explain yourself, girl?" I ask her.

"Well, I guess I can tell you now. Mom will be mad when she comes back from Tennessee, but what the heck. My name is Lillian Kilday, and I'm you granddaughter, Jasper Whitlock Cullen," I tell him.

"And you're 125 years old?" I ask her.

"Why of course, sugar. I was born in 1885 about six months after Momma disappeared from our old family home in Tennessee. Momma was gonna take me back to grow up with my brother Moses, but I started to age very fast. I was full grown about the same time as Moses, even though he was six years older than me. However, where he continued to age, I stopped. My diet was almost entirely animal blood. Moses ate a normal human diet for the most part. It would have been strange indeed for a circuit ridin preacher to only drink blood. That would have gone over real well," she laughed.

"You have a brother? Where is he?" I asked her.

"Weren't you listening? He aged normally. He was almost entirely human. He's been dead for 26 years. Live to be 107 years old, though. He lived a very full life and had lots of descendants. That's what mom and I do now. We watch for any signs of vampirism in his vast family. Problem is, if you approach one, they always think you are crazy. I tried to warn my great-nephew Fred, but he wouldn't listen. Died of kidney failure like his brother Edmund," she drawls on.

I just stare at her. This is just crazy. I apparently have a very large family, and they are mostly so human they don't even realize their heritage.

"So I have a lot of family?" I ask her.

"Land sakes, Jasper, you sure are slow on the uptake. What did you think? That everyone after Faith would have one child? Well, Momma had Moses and me, though no one knew about me except Moses and Daddy. Well, anyways, Moses had ten children. Crazy, huh? Most of the kids were completely normal except that they lived to be well past the normal human life expectancy. Most people choked it up to good living. However, there has been one branch of the family that has been riddled with health problems and what some call "craziness". That's Faith's family. We usually try to keep a closer watch on them, but I've been on vacation in Brazil and Mom was watching Faith's cousins in Atlanta. We should have been there when baby Marie was born, but Faith delivered a month early. Then by the time Mama and I got back she was on her way here. So I traveled cross country as quickly as I could. Mama's watching Faith's brother, Bernie. Now that kid really has problems. Crazy!" Lillian rambled on.

I'm still in shock. I really couldn't take it all in. I really couldn't believe all that I was hearing.

Lillian just kept looking at me. I could feel the joy coming off of her as well as the curiosity.

"Well, Lillian, why don't you come and meet the rest of your family. I'm headed home for the day. I've been ignoring my wife for too long," I say to her.

"Oh, goody! I finally get to meet Grandma Alice!" Lillian squeals excitedly.

I wandered back to Faith's room and introduce Lillian to Carlisle. He was shocked by her age, but he was glad to meet her. I told him I was headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay, so I lied about chapter five being the last chapter for awhile. I forgot I had written chapter 6 in my other writing notebook. So here it is! _

**Faith, Daughter of the Confederacy**

**Chapter 6**

_**Jasper's POV**_

As we drive back to the house, I ask Lillian to tell me about herself specifically. I wanted to get to know this girl who looked like me.

"Well, Granddaddy, the story of my life is complicated. It starts in a forest in the Appalachian Mountains. I was born six months after Mama left home in a cave near Cades Cove. As I said before, Mama was gonna take me to be raised by Daddy, but I was growing so fast that she realized I was like her. She did take me to see Daddy when I was six months old. We spent the winter hunting before we went," she began her story.

"Your father wasn't shocked by your appearance?" I asked her.

"Daddy had watched Mama grow up so he understood," she answered. "They were first cousins."

"Oh, that explains the Kilday name," I said.

"Well, anyways, Mama and I traveled around a lot. We came back and visited Daddy and Moses every few years. It was hard to watch them age. I remember the last day I saw Moses. It was a few days before he died. He asked me to look after Mama and to continue to watch over his family," she said as a tear rolled down her face.

"You can cry?" I asked her fascinated.

"Yes it is one of my few human traits," she said.

This really got to me. I reached out and touched another tear that rolled down her face. It was white hot to the touch, and this surprised me. My shock must have showed on my face because she laughed.

"It's laced with a minute amount of venom. I broke down it's chemistry about 50 years ago," Lillian told me.

"You're a chemist?" I asked.

"Yes, I decided I wanted to go to college about 60 years ago. I studied chemistry at a small university in East Tennessee," she answered.

"You should get along well with Carlisle," I said.

We pulled into the driveway then, and Alice danced out onto the porch, though not with her normal energy. Lillian bounds up the stairs and immediately gives Alice a hug. Alice looks at me with a bewildered look that is almost foreign to her face.

"It's so good to finally meet you Grandma Alice," Lillian squealed hugging Alice tighter.

"Jasper, do I have children I don't know about?" Alice asked me.

"No, darling, of course not. This is my granddaughter, Lillian Kildey. Apparently, she knows more about me than I know about her," I explain.

Alice looked down at my tiny granddaughter, which is odd since Alice resembles a pixie herself, and smiles, "Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise?"

We walk into the house, and Edward raises one eyebrow at me.

_Don't ask- _I think towards him.

The family takes to Lillian immediately. Alice loved her. Another fashion crazy female in the family.

"Where's your mother right now, Lillian?" Bella asked her.

"She's in Tennessee trying to get Bernie to stop taking pain pills. He thinks he's crazy because he keeps having visions. He's not crazy. That's just one the family's vampire powers. Problem is that it just hits us. We don't have any control. That's why I didn't see anything with Faith until it was too late. I was lounging on a beach in Rio with Nahuel when bam, I see Faith passing out in Forks and going into a coma," Lillian told us.

Nessie perked up at that and asked, "You know Nahuel?"

"Yes, little one. We've been friends for 75 years. The poor thing is so sad. I told him to go back to L.A., but he won't listen. Stubborn man," she says.

"What was Nahuel doing in Los Angles? The last we heard he was going to go to Denali for awhile," Jacob asked as he took Nessie from Bella's arms.

"He said he felt drawn there for some reason. I think he's fighting with himself over something. I think he's fallen in love, but he's so set in not becoming his father that he won't allow himself to be happy," Lillian said.

"That little liar. He said that the only vampire hybrids he knew of were his sisters and Nessie," seethed Edward. "How in the world did I not know he was lying?"

Emmett grins and says, "I say we kick his butt."

"Now guys don't be rash. He's our friend," Esme says I her twinkling voice. "He's almost family now as well. Jacob's pack is irrevocably connected to him."

I smirk at this and mumble, "Leah can take care of her own love life."

"I thought there was a girl involved," laughed Lillian.


End file.
